La vie en Rose I, We will always have Paris
by uru94
Summary: "Je te deteste tant, cher" murmure France en le prenant dans ses bras". C'est très compliqué de comprendre le français, pourtant, Iggy aimerait bien. Et Amérique ne l'aide pas à se concentrer. Comment choisir quand on aime quelqu'un? Traduit de l'espagnol. FR-UK-US!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous(tes) :D

Je suis très contente de pouvoir publier cette nouvelle histoire. JE M'EXPLIQUE : Ce n'est pas mon histoire (ni mon style, d'ailleurs ) mais ceux de _**Aceite y Agua**__, _deux filles espagnoles qui écrivent très bien, alors je DEVAIS faire tout ce que je pouvais pour la transmettre. J'adore la façon qu'elles ont d'écrire, et surtout, j'adore cette fic en particulier.

Bon , maintenant...

Disclaimer : Hetalia ne nous appartient à aucune des 3 *sniffff...*

Note : 1) Attention, c'est du FRUK avec du USUK assez important, apparition du BFT (Bad Friend Trio) et en arrière-plan du SuissexAutriche. Si vous n'aimez pas le Yaoi...à mon avis vous devrez le lire comme-même (moi non plus j'aimais pas, et regardez-moi maintenant...*ejem*).

2) C'est le genre d'histoire longue ( en trois parties, en fait XD-comme si c'était des livres) et ceci n'est que le 1º...donc préparez-vous, parce que, si vous aimez, ça va prendre longtemps...

Genre : Je crois qu'avec le titre, aucun doute, non ? ROMANCE !

Ah ! S'il-vous-plaît, laisser des review, j'ai promis que je les leur traduirai...et je suis sûre qu'elles apprecieront énormément !

Bref... Tout cela pour dire : **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

_**La vie en Rose : We will always have Paris**_

**UN**

-Que...fais-tu ici?-demande France tristement, un goût amer à la bouche quand il ouvre la porte en bois peinte en bleu de sa petite maison à Paris. Il avait déjà vu Angleterre, à attendre sur le perron, un bouquet de roses caché derrière son dos. L'anglais le regarde.

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? _What the hell_ penses-tu que je fais ? Ça fait trois _bloody_ jours que je t'appelle et tu ne décroches pas l'appareil !- lui reproche-t-il.

-Je...c'est...tu...-commence l'homme aux yeux bleus. L'autre relève les sourcils, il ne comprend pas.-Je suis désolé.-continue France, s'excusant en un murmure.

-Tu...tu est désolé?- chuchote-t-il, plus étoné.

-Non. Je ne peux pas...-et il commence à fermer la porte.

_-I...Wait! What?-_demande-t-il de plus en plus hystérique car il ne comprend pas-_Are you ok?-_et il fronce les sourcils- Je pensais que je t'avais vexé, ou quelque-chose comme ça.

-C'est...-il déglutit- Désolé. Retourne chez toi, ou bien part chez le garçon...-

-Non, il n'y a aucune raison pour allez chez _the kid-_ment l'anglais en levant les sourcils et rougissant légèrement.

-Ne dis pas d'imbécilités-répond séchement le français-

-Mais c'est toi qui dit des imbécilités,_ frog _―se défend l'autre―. _Bloody hell_,je suis là, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi ne me répondais-tu pas, mis à part le fait que tu manques de politesse?

-Parce que...- France s'appuie sur la porte. Et Angleterre réalise quelque-chose.

-Ce n'est pas que ça m'importe vraiment, mais du point de vue diplomatique...

-Oh...Ouais-France regarde ailleurs, géné- Bien entendu...-Il hoche la tête, sans prêter trop d'attention.

-Alors? -insiste l'anglais, plus tranquille en voyant que France le croît. Celui-ci soupire.

-Alors, quoi, Angleterre?

-Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas?-demande-t-il à nouveau.

-Te moquerais-tu de moi par hasard?-demande le français- Ou alors...-il lui jette un coup d'oeuil rapide puis lache: -Je en voulais pas parler avec toi-.

―_But..._ ―il fronce à nouveau les sourcils―. Oh. _OK, Frog. Wonderful_, moi non plus―ment-il blessé.

―_Angleterre..._ ―soupire l'autre d'un ton las, en partie supliant, en partie irrité.

―_What?_ ―répond-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

―Pourquoi es-tu venu? Demande enfin France d'un ton sincère.

―Tu sais quoi? _OK, France_. C'est toi qui gagnes. Je suis parti avec _America_ sans te prévenir et je t'ai abandoné alors que tu avais cuisiné pour moi une délicieuse Ratatouille, et que nous avoins fait l'amour pendant les derniers 5 jours chez toi...Mais non, tu n'est pas vexé, jaloux ou faché. Tu ne resents rien du tout. Tu t'en fiches royalement et tu n'avais pas envie de prendre ton _bloody_ portable, voilà tout. Va _te faire foutre!_ ―hurle-t-il tandis qu'il jette le bouquet qu'il portait puis il crache dessus.―. _I hate you_ ―puis il se retourne, prêt à partir, furieux .

France regarde le bouquet sur le sol, pour ensuite se tourner vers le britanique.

-Tu...tu m'as apporté...Ang...-d'un coup, il se lance derrière lui, et le prend par le bras, le force à se tourner, et l'embrasse. C'est un de CES baisers qui réussisent à faire du cerveau de l'anglais un bouillie pour chats.

Queques secondes après, le français se sépare légèrement, les yeux en humides, puis lui colle une baffe. Ensuite il se retourne, ramasse les fleurs, claque la porte derrière lui et fond en larmes.

L'anglais est abasourdi au milieu du petit jardin , incapable de comprendre. Il reste là pendant un long moment. Il réfflechit sur ce qu'il devrait faire, et réalise que c'est un de ces moments où, en d'autres circonstances, il téléphonerait France pour lui expliquer son problème avec la petite histoire de "J'ai un ami, au bureau, tu ne le connaît pas! et il à un problème; vois-tu..." Mais là, il ne peut pas le faire. Il n'y a personne qui puisse l'aider. Il s'approche donc de la porte et frappe doucement.

―_Fra... France?_ ―demande-t-il.L'autre est toujours là, suppliant pour qu'il s'en aille d'une bonne fois pour toutes.

―Pourquoi t'es encore là? ―répond-t-il enfin après quelques secondes, si bas qu'Angleterre en l'entend pas. Ne recevant aucune réponse, l'anglais s'énerve, de plus en plus déboussolé.

―_France..._ T'es certain que ça va? ―demande-t-il se permettant de montrer à quel point il est inquiet.

―_Mon dieu! e_videmment non, ça ne vas pas! Alors vas-t-en! Du large !―crie le français , la voix rauque. Angleterre ne peut pas bouger, il est là, son visage reflette à quel point il est déconcerté.

―_Bloody hell_ ―proteste-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, il donne un coup de pied contre la porte, puis il se retourne prêt à partir, les mains dans les poches. Au bout d'exactment 5 secondes, le français re-ouvre la porte qu'il avait bloqué .

―_Angleterre!_ ―crie-t-il, furieux qu'il parte―. _Sacrebleu!_ ―il pensait vraiment qu'il resterait, puis il s'enferme, s'essuyant les yeux avec la mache de sa chemise toute neuve,en claquant rageusement.

Angleterre s'arrête à mi-chemin en l'entendant. Que doit-il faire? "Tu n'es qu'un faible, un faible" se reproche-t-il, les yeux fermés.

France ouvre de nouveau, il pleure pour de bon, cette fois. Puis il s'approche encore et lui prend par la main.

―Je te deteste tant, mon cher―dit-il avec difficulté, puis il le prend dans ses bras.

_My god,_ Angleterre commence à s'inquiéter serieusement pour la santé mentale du pays, et il se sent imbécile car il ne comprend toujours pas. Il décide donc de ne pas bouger, histoire de voir ce qui se passe.

―Et maintenant va-t-en. Et.. ―lui dit-il doucement, en l'étraignant plus fort―Ne m'adresses plus la parole jusqu'à ce que...j'oublie.

L'autre est là, les bras en l'air, ne sachant s'il doit aussi l'embrasser, il est comme figé.Enfin, France se sépare.

―_Je t'aime, Angleterre._ Ne l'oublie jamais―avoue-t-il, puis il se retourne, et rentre pour de bon, décidé à ne plus lui adresser la parole pendant au moin quelques années-

L'homme aux yeux émeraude reste là, paralisé et de plus en plus rouge au fur et à meusure qu'il essaye de comprendre...Il se demande si le français n'est pas peut-être drogué ou s'il a bu.

Un petit momment, il songe à apeller Prusse ou Espagne pour leur demander si France a agit bizarrement ces derniers temps. Non, pas bizarre. Plus que ça. Mais il devrait expliquer pourquoi il pense ça...pas envie.

―_Bollocks_ ―lache-t-il finalement, puis il rentre dans la voiture.

* * *

Voilà! Alors, pour ce qui suivent mon autre Fic, vous pouvez remarquer que ce n'est pas du tout mon style. En tout cas, je n'écrirais pas ça, et moins comme ça. Cependant, j'aime. Quand je l'ai lu, la première vois, j'était aussi choquée qu'Angletterre, voir plus!Donc j'avais besoin de continuer à lire. Qu'en pensez vous? Bientôt chapitre 2 :D


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, eh ben, merci à tous ce qui lissent et merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews...

Je précise, pour répondre en quelque sorte à un review qui demandait que s'il y avait beaucoup de perles du genre dans le fandom espagnol, que l'une des auteurs est mexicaine (honte à moi de m'être trompée). Peut-être que c'est le mélange de cultures qui donne une si bonne hoistoire?

En tout cas, voici le chapitre deux. Que la première partie par contre, parce que c'est un chapitre énoooooooooooooooooooooooorme. Et ceci dit en passant, l'un de mes préférés!

Bonne Lecture :D

* * *

_**DEUX-Partie 1**_

Canadá ouvre la porte en bois bleu marin qui donne accès au jardin de la maison de France. Et, lorsqu'il traverse celui-ci, la première chose dont il s'apperçoit est le campement comanche qu'Espagne et Prusse ont mis en place. Il comporte 2 hamacs, un poste barbecue, un seau d'eau glacé où l'on apperçoit quelques bières, une corde pour tendre les claeçons et deux silouhettes sur les hamacs qui bronzent au soleil tandis qu'ils trichent aux cartes alors qu'une chanson de Lady Gaga se fait entendre.

Si Canada devait les décrire en un seul mot, ce serait « faignasses». Il se rapproche d'eux, un sourire timide aux lèvres, mais aucun des deux ne semble le remarquer alors qu'il commence à bouger frénétiquement pour attirer leur attention. Il laisse tomber finalement, légèrement vexé. Il se dirige vers la porte principale et timidement frappe.

-Il n'ouvrira pas-lache Prusse tandis qu'il machouille du réglise rouge, puis il sourit en regardant ses cartes. Canada lève les sourcils, surpris et content que quelqu'un l'ai -enfin!-remarqué.

-En effet mec- continue Espagne-Ça fait trois jours que l'on est ici et il n'est pas sortit du tout.

-Et en plus il a programmé l'arrosage du jardin toutes les 2 heures-proteste Prusse.-Si je ne le connaissait pas, je jurerais qu'il veut qu'on parte.

-C'est qu'il _veut_ qu'on parte-répond Espagne.

-Nah, pas du tout mec! Je suis trop a_wesome pour ça_!-répond Prusse très sûr de lui.

Soudain, en moins de temps que l'on peut dire _sacrebleu_, la porte s'ouvre et une main s'empare de Canada.

Prusse et Espagne restent là à regarder la porte bêtement...et le réglise tombe de la bouche prussienne dramatiquement.

Canada cligne les yeux étonné sans comprendre très bien ce qui s'est passé, tandis que France, de son coté, le colle contre la porte, la main gauche posée sur sa clavicule, la main droite sur les anches du canadien, il colle ses lèvres sérrés contre celles du plus jeune.

L'autre ouvre les yeux sous le shock, rougissant légèrement, et quand il arrive à enregistrer ce qui se passe il essaye de le repousser, histoire de comprendre quelquechose.

Le français se sépare alors, les yeux fermés et sans un regard, il lui tourne le dos et se dirige vers la cuisine:

-Merde! Murmure-t-il. Le plus jeune, encore étonné, remet en place ses lunettes et sa chemise.

-Ehmm Bonjour- dit-il timidement, et s'il veut suivre France, je dois le prevenir: prépare-toi à flipper car toute la cuisine est remplie de bouffe.

Le nord-américain regarde autour, impressioné par les plats de cuisine francaise soigneuesement préparée

―Ehm... t-tu as organisé une soirée?-

―_Non_ ―réponds l'autre séchement- que fais-tu ici?

Le garçon aux yeux violets fait un pas en arrière surpris par le ton employé alors qu'il essaye de faire comme s'l ne remarquait pas les assiètes de partout. Il se sent mal à l'aise.

-Ehmm..Allemagne avait dit que tu avais annulé le G8—dit-il en tripotant son cou, honteux-Et Espagne et Prusse disent que tu en sors pas de chez toi depuis des jours...j'étais inquiet.

France soupire et regarde ailleurs.

―_Merci._

―Et ton portable doit-être déchargé- continue le canadien- et...-mais si bas que on ne l'entend pas.

―Je n'entends rien si tu parles si bas-lui reproche France à nouveau irrité.

―Je pensais que t'étais peu-être malade- puis il continue, parlant comme le feraient certaines souris, ou Liechtenstein.

―J'ai été mieux, mais merci d'être venu- il lève sa main pour lui faire un câlin, puis s'en repend à mi-chemin.- qui va alors organiser le G8?-

-Ah, oui. Et ben, on a passé 2 heures à discuter, tout le monde criait à travers la webcam( tu sais qu'il en sont pas très organisés) et plus d'une heure à faire des hypothèses sur ce qui t'était arrivé. Finalement, je me suis proposé. Toronto, dans 3 jours.

―Bien.

―T'es le bienvenu si tu décides d'y aller. En fait, on aimerait que tu viennes. On étais tous très inquiets- avoue-t-il encore plus bas. -le français s'approche de la cheminée pour l'allumer.

―_Non_ ―nie l'autre- ne dis pas de bêtises, calme-les d'une façon ou d'une autre. Dis-leur...que j'ai une poignées de filles à la maison, ou que Sarkozi est attaché à mon lit. Quelque-chose d'assez fou et sexuel. Ça les tiendra eloignés.

Le pauvre Canada, trop inocent encore, rougit violemment devant de tels propos.

―Je leur avais dis que tu serais probablement enrhummé. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour convaincre mon frère de ne pas venir, il disait qu'il devait découvrir et résoudre le mystère en tant qu'héros, bien entendu. Sans l'aide d'Angleterre...mais je ne pense pas qu'Allemagne ou Russie apprécieront que tu ne sois pas là pour des raisons sexuelles,mais bon...je leur dirais.

-Anglettere...-murmure l'autre, assez surpris.-S'il-te-plaît, je ne veux pas le garçon ici, et encore moins Angleteere. C'est bien que ce soit à l'autre bout du monde—il se rapproche du frigo—tu veux...quelque-chose à manger?

―_Oui, merci-_réponds Canada poliment—Je ne pense pas qu'Angleterre vienne, il était...il a dit que tu t'étais faché avec lui.

-Il a dit ça?-demande l'autre –Imbécile...-dit-il ne sachant commet il doit se sentir—Fais-moi plaisir Canada...ne parles pas de moi avec Angleterre, ok?

―Ehm, _d'accord..._ mmm... Seychelles est inquiète aussi—obéis le plus jeune- Elle était un peu déçue que tu ne sois pas venu à Berlin nous chercher quand on est rentrés de Tokyo, mais je lui ai expliqué que tu n'étais pas obligé.

-Ouais, tu peux voir, j'suis ocupé. Et je ne pense pas que ça aille s'améliorer—dit France de mauvaise humeur en lui posant une assiette énorme devant—je lui envoierait un message... Et Prusse? Espagne? Que t'on-t-ils dits? -demande soudain très serieux et le regardant avec intensité. Canadá s'agîte sur sa chaisse, mal à l'aise.

―¡Ah! Ehm... ils, ils ont dit que tu ne m'ouvrirais pas, que tu les a laissés dehors. Espagne pense que tu veux qu'ils partent, alors que Prusse semble convaincu du contraire.

―Ils.. _Non._ Dès qu'Espagne me verra, il va comprendre - dit France pour lui-même.

―Un problème?-demande Canada intrigué.

-Oublie-le.-il commence à préparer des assiettes pour Espagne et Prusse.

-Mmmm...dis donc! C'est vraiment délicieux!-s'exclame Canada une fois qu'il a gouté.- C'est quoi?

―C'est.. ―il regarde ailleurs—des recettes de jadis.

Canadá le regarde, étonné.

―_Cassoulet_.Préparé à l'ancienne. Et du cygne... ―il pointe son doigt vers une espèce poulet rôti―. Aux fines herbes...-il se racle la gorge.

-Tu devrais essayer de relancer ces recettes—dit Canada en mangeant de nouveau.

―_Oui, oui._ Mange―et il lui sert du vin.

Cnada dit quelquechose.

-Canada, je en t'entens pas quand tu parles sur ce ton! Personne en le fais d'ailleurs.-lui dit-il plus faché qu'il ne devrait.

―_Pardon_ ―il regarde son assiette―. Pourquoi il y en a tant?-

―Je ...m'ennuyais..-dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

―Oh ― Canada finit de manger et de boire, malgrès le fait qu'il n'en peut plus.

-Je te mets un dessert? ― Angletterre doit être extrêmment fier de Canada, car c'est apparament le seul qui agis comme un gentlement. Probablement il l' a appris de quelqu'un d'autre, parceque même pas Angleterre accepterait un desert quand il ne peut réellement plus,sous risque de tomber malade.

France lui sert un bout de tarte que Canada avale courageusement.

―Bien ―France sourit satisfait de voir que l'autre a tout mangé.

―_Merci_ ―

―Maintenant...donne ça à Espagne et Prusse—il semble douter une seconde—et dis-leur que je les aime―Canada hoche la tête.

― Et qu'est-ce que je leur raconte?

―Rien, dis-leur...rien du tout.-il secoue la tète—Parle avec Espagne, il comprendra. Et dis-leur que je les aime, s'il te plaît.

―Ok. _Si'l te plaît, prends soin de toi_ on t'attend à Toronto -il lui sourit—Je reviendrais après le G8 si tu ne viens pas.

France lui rend son sourire.

―Parle plus fort à Toronto, mon cher―il fait mine d'aller l'embrasser sur la joue, puis s'arrête et lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Canada se dirige vers la porte.

―Allez, soit un gentil garçon et tranquilise le monde.

-Ça va allez-lui promet Canada—ça ne peut pas être si grave.

―Bien entendu, mon ami. Je suis **invincible**—il lui cligne un oeuil, puis rajoute, plus sombre—et ironiquement, le pays de l'amour.

Et il ferme la porte au nez de Prusse, qui la voyant s'ouvrir, s'était précipité pour essayer d'arriver à temps.

* * *

Voilà...petite apparition du BFT! mais ils ont encore des choses à faire... j'adore Prusse qui ne comprend rien du tout le pauvre. Et Canada, il est trop mignon.

Bien, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer? la suite de ce chapitre bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite!

Bonne Lecture :D

* * *

_**DEUX-Suite**_

Cinque-cents kilomètres plus loin, à Berne, le téléphone de Suisse sonne. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils et répond:

―_Hallo?_

―_He… hello. ¡HELLO! ¿hello?_ -Angleterre semble indécis et il essaye depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes de en pas trembler. Il est dans son bureau de Westminster et vient de renverser son thé—Mais ce n'est pas très important, car c'est le huitième thé qu'il jette, et c'est son quinzième thé en 45 minutes.

―_England..._ ―Suisse s'allonge sur son fauteuil en le reconnaissant t-Ça va?

―_Ye... yes. ¡Hello, Switzerland!-_répond-t-il tandis qu'il essuie le thé sur le sol avec des papiers brouillon, pour ensuite se rendre compte qu'ils en sont pas si brouillon que ça...il essaye de les étirer de nouveau, frénétiquement. Il jette son verre en papier à la poubelle qui est déjà pleine à ras-bord.

―T'as reçu mon budget? ―Suisse pend un ton d'affaires

―Budget? ―demande Angleterre perdu―. Ah! Celle de la montre que je t'avais demandé . ―. _Yes, yes... Of course. _Excuse-moi de en pas avoir répondu avant, j'ai été un peu occupé dernièrement et... _well_, jeje ―explique-t-il pendant qu'il essaye de faire rentrer les verres dans la poubelle en les écrassant avec son pied.

―C'est bien ce que je pensais, j'attendais donc que tu appelles―soupire l'autre.

―Ouais, tu peux donc continuer, tout est ok. Fais gaffe au détail de l'étoile, quand-même et j'ai vu que t'as bien mis tous les petits gadgets que je t'avais de mandé...et le titanium en ferra sans doute un objet très élégant. _Thank you._

_-_Je savais que tu apprécierais- il souris-c'est la meilleure qualité.

-Angleterre hôche de nouveau la tête en s'asseyant

―_Of course._

―Et...à part ça, que me racontes-tu? ―demande le pays continental.

―Eh bien, je voulais te parler de...-mais il change d'idée-ehm, _your sister._

―¿Liechtenstein? ―demande Suisse, hystérique comme si on venait d'appuyer sur un ressort-qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

―Elle...à vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment mais elle à certaines idées...curieuses, pour ainsi dire, dont elle à parlé avec_ Sealand _quand ils étaient chez _Japan_ - s'explique-t-il.

―Quelles idées? Demande Suisse très fâché, et Angleterre arètede dessiner sur les marges de son cahier en entendant la façon dont il le demande.

-Des idées sur ce que font les adultes quand ils sont ensemble. En fait ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle le sache, mais _Sealand_ est encore trop petit et je en veux pas encore avoir à lui expliquer certaines choses.-Suisse reste muet, rouge de honte.

―Elle...n'a pas pu...l'apprendre ici ―dit-il en repensant à la fois où elle les avait surpris, lui et Autriche dans la petite salle.-Je suis désolé, je t'assure...elle n'en reparlera pas-assure-t-il.

―_Fine_. J'ai pensé que tu devais le savoir.

―Je ne peux pas le croire. C'est tout la faute à _Österreich_ ―murmure Suisse les dents sérrées. L'anglais s'étonne.

―¿Autriche en a parlé avec Liechtenstein? ―demande-t-il curieux.

―_Nein_ ―réponds l'autre―. Non... Non, non, non... Non. C'est qu'elle n'aurait pas du sortir. voilà. Pardon, _England_. Liechtenstein recevra les leçons nécessaires pour récupérer son innocence.

―Oh... _Well_, à part ça, je crois que le campement pour les plus jeunes a été une très bonne idée. -il essaye de changer le sujet—. _Japan_ semblait plus content que d'habitude et , sauf pour Allemagne et Canada, tous étaient plus tranquilles en revenant.

―Je ne suis pas si sûr de ça―lache l'autre de mauvaise humeur.

―Moi ils m'on dit qu'ils avaient adoré. Seychelles était ravie avec Liechtenstein ―explique-t-il.

―C'est peut-être elle qui le lui à dit. C'est _France _qui l'a élevé, non? ―Angleterre se tend en entendant le nom de son rival, il sursaute et renverse tous ses documents méticuleusement rangés.

―Pourquoipensestuquej'aiquelque... ―il s'arrête puis se racle la gorge-C'est à dire... _Yes_ ―explique-t-il un peu plus calmé, tandis qu'il ramasse les papiers―. Avec France et avec moi... À DIFFERENTS MOMMENTS!―ajoute-t-il en criant lorsqu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire―. Jaja... Sépares. Absolument séparés.

Suisse reste muet.

―Je comprends. Je ne dis pas que ce soit de ta faute, t'es un homme d'honneur. Simplement je dis que...―commence-t-il essayant d'arranger le malentendu―. Seychelles... Peu importe.

―Ehm... ―Angleterre doute, nerveux et il commence à dessiner de nouveau sur son cahier―. _Switzerland, p-puis-je..._―commence l'anglais, puis il s'en repend à nouveau-Comment ça va avec Autriche?Il te traite mieux, j'espère?

―Ben... oui―répond l'autre mal à l'aise pour une question si directe. Je réussi à le calmer la plus part du temps, on en se dispute plus ―il toussote—et toi?

―Ah, Bien, bien... ¡bien! C'est-à-dire, tout est pour le mieux―rigole-t-il énervé.

―T'es sur que ça va? T'as l'air inquiet...si tu me racontes, je promets en pas poser de questions.

―Eh... hum. _No_. Non, ça va, c'est que... _well_, ehm...suis inquiet pour un ami à moi,mais c'est pas grave.

―Je vois―il hôche la tête―et que lui est-il arrivé? ―demande-t-il sincèrement, croyant l'anglais sur parole.

―Voila, cet ami...qui s'appelle Henry, il travaille pour moi au ministère d'économie(un de ces jours je te le présente.)

―Oh, _OK_ ―

―Non, j'insiste parce que parfois, les gens disent "j'ai un ami" et en réalité ils parlent de ... ―il se tait.-. _Well_, en fait Ricky...Je l'appelle Ricky parceq ue c'est mon ami-explique-t-il, hystérique. Suisse commence à trouver ça louche.

―Que lui est-il arrivé?

―_Well,_ Ricky a.. un collègue. Un collègue insupportable et qu'il déteste. Il s'appelle-il regarde ses documents, cherchant un nom.-William, il travaille dans un autre département, bon, peu importe.

―Aha... ―Suisse fronce les sourcils, commençant à comprendre.- Et donc?

― William, qui est le plus grand imbécile au monde, lui vole son.. ―il cherche un objet sur son bureau―. Agrafeuse. C'est ça, l'agrafeuse... Ricky n'apprécie pas du tout, tu sais? Bien, donc Ricky va parler avec William, pour lui demander poliment de lui rendre ses affaires, _please._

―Aha... Aha... ―hôche la tête l'autre blond―. Sans doute voler est impardonnable, il ne devrait pas y avoir de flexibilité, continue

Angleterre déglutit, se sentant visé par ce commentaire.

―_Well,_William ne lui rend pas son agrafeuse, par contre, il lui donne, quelque-chose. Un cadeau. Un cadeau vraiment TRÈS BON et que Ricky...-il rougit- ne peut simplement pas accepter-.

―Ah, ok et Ricky aime le cadeau? ―L'anglais pense qu'il va mourir de honte tandis qu'il mord le capuchon de son bic avec force, en essayant de NE PAS se rappeler des 5 jours de sexe qu'il a eu avec France .

―_Bloody hell!_ ―proteste tandis qu'il cache se cache le visage.

―Bien ―murmure Suisse, mal à l'aise―. En principe, ça... ça s'arrête là, ils son quites- silence-Il y a encore des problèmes, n'est-ce-pas? Sinon tu en me le raconterais pas. Continue

Angleterre se frotte le front.

―Il en peut pas accepter ce cadeau ―Il s'énerve.―. Parce que c'est...un film. Oui, un très bon film qu'il adore mais qu'on ne trouve plus pas sur le marché- invente-t-il.

―_OK_.

Mais c'est que William adore le ciné, et Ricky aussi ... .

―Et donc? ―demande Suisse, il comprend le problème, même s'il en sait pas de quoi il s'agit réellement.

―_Well,_ le problème, c'est que Ricky a un ami très proche. Il s'appelle Alf..Albert, c'est ça, Albert. Il travaille à l'administration ―explique Angleterre

―Aha... ―Suisse hôche la tête, arrivant à une conclusion très proche de la réalité...il essaye de ne pas y penser.

―_Well,_ il y a quelques jours, ce fut l'anniversaire d'Albert. On l'a fêté ici et tout, pendant que les enfants étaient à Tokyo...Il y avait même de la tarte ―explique-t-il―. D'ailleurs, j'ai même les photos quelque part sur Facebook, si tu veux les voir—dit-il tandis qu'il ouvre son ordinateur et cherchant les photos d'une fête quelconque qu'ils aient pu faire au parlement.

―Je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement important de les voir, j'ai mème pas _facebrook _ ―répond Suisse attendant la suite―que s'est-il passé à la fête?

―Ah, ... _well_ ―Angleterre continue à les chercher, au cas où- Albert aime aussi beaucoup le ciné. Et il voulait aussi le film de Wiliam, alors Ricky, en bon ami, le lui a donné.

―D'accord. Et William a bien réagit?

―Justement...il n'a rien dit- réflechit-il – Mais Ricky s'est dit que peut-être il s'était faché. Même si en fait, William n'accorde pas beaucoup d'importance à ce genre de choses. C'est à dire...-Angleterre commence à s'embrouiller.

―Oh. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent.-devine Suisse.

―C'est bien là le problème. Ricky n'en a aucune idée ―explique l'anglais- Parce qu'il est allé le voir, et William était bizarre...

―Je vois—Il se penche en avant—Et à Ricky lui importe ce que pense William?

―Y_e..._ no... mmm... _I don't know_ ―réalise-t-il. -Je suppose que _yes. Well,_ c'est vraiment une imbécillité, mais il me l'avait raconté, et semblait réellement inquiet.

―Quand les gens agissent bizarrement, ils cachent quelque chose—puis il propose: -Ou alors ils on honte...

Angleterre réléchit.

―En fait, j'avais pensé à l'alcool.

―Alcool? Tu veux dire qu'il était soûl?

―Ou drogué, ou les deux à la fois, d'où son comportement.

― William fait ce genre de choses? ―demande Suisse surpris―. Je ne pensais pas que ce fut si compliqué. Je pensais plutôt que William était vexé ou jaloux, mais c'est toi qui le connaît..

―Pourquoi serait-il jaloux? Généralement, pour William, une fois un cadeau donné, ça lui est égal ce que le propriétaire en fasse.

―Et il était bizarre?

―TRÈS-confirme l'anglais.

―Je en suis pas expert en relations humaines...mais il est clair que c'est louche. Tu devrais lui parler.

―Moi?―demande-t-il anxieu.

―Oui, en tant que chef d'état, j'ai supposé que tu voulait l'arranger..

―En effet, les problèmes au travail sont très pénibles...Mais c'est que William ne lui a plus adressé la parole depuis, et il n'est pas revenu en disant qu'il est tombé malade.

―England, je disais

―Tu devrais demander à _Fra..._ ―il doute―. Quelqu'un. Mais il est probable qu'il te parle d'amour.

Le britannique fronce les sourcils.

―Tu ne sais pas? _Yes. _T'as raison, j'en parlerais à... ―il sent sa bouche se sécher―. _France_. Il adore se mêler de ce qui en le regarde pas. _Thank you, Switzerland._

―Peut-être William n'est qu'un voleur-propose Suisse—Si tu le menace une arme à la main...

_-Un voleur..Yes. Probablement_; d'ailleurs peut-être je devrais le jeter dehors..-

―Voilà une idée. Moi je pense qu'il en faut pas avoir de pitié avec ceux qui n'agissent pas bien.

―_Well, thank you, Switzerland_ ―remercie Angleterre― et excuse-moi pour t'avoir ennuyér avec ces histoires.

―T'inquiètes, c'est intéressant. Je parlerais avec _Österreich_ et Liechtenstein. Elle ne dérangera plus _Sealand_.

―Ça me rassure-.

―Bien. On parle bientôt, _England,_ pour la montre. J'espère que tu pourras me laisser de l'argent à l'avance. Bon après-midi.

* * *

Voilà, voilà...en fait, le chapitre ne finit pas là, mais bon, je vais le recouper en petites parties, sinon c'est trop dur. Alors, avez-vous aimé? J'adore Suisse, "si tu le mences une arme à la main" XD vraiment, il ne pense qu'a ça...Bon vous avex eu un aperçu de suissexautriche :P...Pauvre Angleterre, il s'invente une histoire sans queue ni tête et ça ne lui sert à rien...Alors, pour qui pensez-vous qu'Angleterre à commandé une montre? (pas trop difficile comme question ). Salut à tous!


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos!**

** Me voici de retour, j'ai mis une éternité à traduire ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas le meilleur, mais bon, il faut copier intégralement l'histoire, alors...je suis déjà en train de traduire le prochain, et celui-là il est plutôt cool.**

**Pour l'instant je vous laisse Espagne et Prusse, ainsi que leurs petits délires. Et au prochain chap, c'est rpomis, enfin, Amérique apparaîtra!**

* * *

**TROIS**

Revenons en France.

Canada s'appuie sur la porte , soupire et nie. Espagne le regarde.

―_Oh...dios...mío_—murmure le brun en se faisant allez savoir quelles idées tandis que Prusse frappe la porte du français comme un fou.

―Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeec! ―proteste le pays albinos―.Tu lui ouvres à lui et moi qui suis ton collègue...qui t'ai apporté expressément les dessins que j'avais piqué à messieurs sourcils-de-chenille il y a deux semaines...qui a sauvé ta jolie frimousse plusieurs fois déjà...-et il frappe de plus en plus fort. Espagne rigole.

―Reste zen, Prusse. C'est évident qu'il n'est pas bien. ..

―Il dit qu'il vous aime ―explique Canada à Espagne―. Ceci est pour vous -et il lui tend une casserole.

―Dis moi, gamin, depuis quand t'as tant de chance?―demande Prusse, vexé.

―Merci—répond Espagne en prenant la nourriture.

―Je...- Canada en sait que répondre.

―Comme se sent-il? -Demande Espagne beaucoup plus aimablement.

―C'est une nourriture un peu bizarre... ―Il hausse les épaules et met les mains dans ses poches—Il ...il se sent bien—ment le blond. Prusse s'empare de la casserole.

―De la cuisine française! ―s'exclame-t-il,un grand sourire aux lèvres―. _Ich liebe dich_, mec! ―crie-t-il vers la maison. France souris à l'intérieur.

―Je t'assure, il va bien. Un peu bizarre quand même. Il a préparé plein de petits plats―lui explique Canada à Espagne. Prusse semble plus content.

―Hey, t'as fait le dernier Resident Evil? ―lui demande-t-il comme s'ils étaient amis de toujours. Espagne regarde la maison, inquiet.

―Est-il énervé ? Anxieux ?

―_Yes._.. Pas mal, même si je préfère le Black Ops... ―Et il rajoute quelque chose à voix basse, que personne n'entend. Ensuite il répond la question du pays latin.

―_Yes_... un peu anxieux.

―Anxieux? Pourquoi serait t il anxieux? ―demande Prusse à Espagne. Le canadien est sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se tait.

―C'est probablement la faute de ce connard ―il fronce les sourcils et regarde Canada-Sans vouloir t'offenser, mais c'est un salaud. Si jamais il lui à fait mal...-dit-il, menaçant.

―De qui parles-tu? Demande Canada, énervé.

―Mais, pourquoi ne pas nous laisser rentrer?-demande Prusse―.Bon, venez on va se prendre une _Bier _―s'exclame-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur le dos. Canada proteste, mais personne en l'écoute.

―C'est probablement autre chose...

―Kesesesesese~ ―rigole l'albinos―. T'inquiètes mec, sûrement l'ami ici présent ...peut apporter une paire d'hélicoptères et ce genre de trucs pour l'obliger à sortir de son trou!

Canada nie rapidement.

―Ça c'est _my brother_, mais je...vraiment, je pense qu'il veut simplement que vous mangiez ―murmure-t-il

―Des hélico? Non, pas du tout mec. Fous lui la paix, il finira par sortir. On n'a qu'a rester ici, et voilà.―répond Espagne―. Mais je continue à être surpris par le fait qu'il t'ai laissé rentrer si le poblème est bien celui que j'imagine...non, ça doit être autre chose.

―Tu penses a quoi?―demande Canada un peu impressionné. Le brun sourit.

―C'est...compliqué.

―_Oui?*_ -fait-il, sérieux. Prusse lève les sourcils.

―Tu parles français? ―demande-t-il étonné. Il regarde son ami.-Qui lui a appris?

Canada lui lance un regard vexé.

―_Mais oui! *_―s'exclame-t-il et Espagne lui jette un coup d'oeuil tout en lui faisant un signe à Prusse. Celui-ci affiche une mine apeurée en interprétant—de travers- qu'ils faut cogner Canada.

―Ce n'est pas « awesome » du tout, mec!

Canada les regarde étonné. Espagne nie.

―Je suis en train de te faire comprendre DISCRÉTEMENT que je ne peux rien dire―explique-t-il exaspéré.

―Aaaaaah! ―comprend Prusse (un peu tard).

―Que..?―demande Canada encore plus étonné.

―Bueh, je suis sur qu'on trouvera une façon de... ―explique Prusse, puis il se tait en regardant Canada―. Rien! RIEN DU TOUT!―ment-il un peu nerveux, en lui faisant une tape amicale sur le dos.-Tiens, bois cette bière, tu m'en diras des nouvelles..

―Je ne comprends rien.. ―Canada est inquiet―. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il ne veut pas que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit. ―il regarde le pays du sud.―. Il a bien insisté que tout allait parfaitement et que―il se gratte la tète—que **tu **comprendrais.

―Tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter, on sait ce qu'il faut faire ―l'assure Espagne―. Et maintenant vas te relaxer...jouer du baseballl par exemple.

―Qu'allez-vous faire?-

―Rien!―s'exclame Prusse...un peu trop rapidement―. On reste ici pour lui faire compagnie―il affiche un sourire malin―. Tu devrais rentrez chez toi, loin d'Europe.

―Je devrais organiser le G8... -réfléchit Canada―. Mais c'est qu'il a bien insisté: il vous aime, mais il ne veut pas... ―personne ne l'écoute.

―T'as raison, il faut préparer ce meeting si important..-l'ignore Espagne en le raccompagnant vers la sortie du jardin.

―Mais...―proteste-t-il.

―Au fait... Tu n'est pas sorti avec _Inglaterra _dernièrement, _verdad?_ ―demande Espagne un air mauvais sur le visage.

―_Spain, please_... ―supplie l'autre.

―Allons, garçon, tu n'as pas a avoir honte—sourit Espagne comme un imbécile.

―Honte? ―Canada est trop surpris―. Attends...tu parles de SORTIR avec Angletterre?―s'écrit-il, scandalisé.

―Nah, pas tout à fait—répond-t-il de façon ambiguë—Merci pour tout.

Canada s'éloigne, étourdi.


	5. Chapter 5

Encore plus loin, a environs 6000 km de là, le téléphone d'Amérique sonne. Le blond regarde l'écran, où il y a écrit quelque chose du genre "Iggy 3"

―Hellooooo!- rit-il

―Hi! ―répond le plus âgé avec un sourire. On se demande s'il n'a pas à bosser où s'il pense vraiment que les Olympiades vont s'organiser toutes seules.

―Hey! How are you? ―demande Amérique.

―Bien, bien...Je travaille, quoi ―mais c'est qu'il ment comme un arracheur de dents, le bougre!. En fait il dessine sur son cahier (on ne cherche pas à savoir ce qu'il peut bien dessiner)―. And you?

―Booooored ―il rigole―. Ton appel me fait plaisir...

―Tu n'as pas a travailler? ―demande l'anglais sur le ton du reproche, un sourire aux lèvres.

―Yeah... et c'est ennuyeux!. Ça fait trois heures que je signe des documents ―proteste-il.

―It is OK. Je suppose qu'une petite pause en te feras pas de mal―admet-il...il réfléchit, puis se dit que tant qu'il y est:―. Je t'offre un café dans la sale des vidéo-conférences

―Oh... Awesome! Parfait!- répond l'autre enchanté. Il s'allonge sur sa chasse et appuie sur un bouton, tandis qu'un écran apparaît.

Mais Angleterre lui doit se lever, prendre son thé, sortir de son bureau et aller dans la chambre prévue à cet usage.

―Prêt! ―s'exclame l'autre―. Café?

―Of course not. J'ai du thé noir, il vient d'Inde ―explique-t-il de bonne humeur pour la première fois de la semaine, tandis qu'il commence à brancher les câbles nécessaires.

―Je ne te vois pas...T'est si vieux que tu en peux plus faire les choses correctement? ―et il met les pieds sur la table tandis que la lumière devient moins intense.

―You git! J'ai à connecter ça! ―proteste Angleterre tandis qu'il laisse le thé de côté et qu'il tapote la caméra. Il appuie sur certains boutons et la caméra s'allume enfin.

―Helloooo! JAJAJAJAJA ―sourit l'américain―. T'as les cheveux en un drôle d'état!

―Assied-toi correctement tout de suite―exige-t-il dès qu'il le voit, puis il se passe les mains dans les cheveux en essayant de les coiffer, mais sans arriver à grande chose.

―Arrête de me gronder, Iggy.. God, ça ne fait que 3 secondes qu'on parle!―proteste l'américain en mâchant un chewing-gum. L'anglais regarde ailleurs.

―T'es vraiment un mauvais gentleman. Au fait, j'ai parlé avec Switzerland pour Sealand et Liechtenstein.

―Oh! T'es cruel―il sourit―. Switzerland vas sûrement devenir hystérique. Liechtenstein m'avais raconté.. ―il se tait―. Laisse tomber.

―A vrai dire il n'a pas appréc... ―il le regarde, curieux―. Que t'avait-elle dit?

―Nothing, nothing... Raconte―il lui sourit.

―Well, j'ai réussi qu'il s'excuse ―explique-t-il tout fier―Ça ne vas pas rendre son innocence à Sealand mais bon, ça fait du bien.

―Quelle innocence, Iggy? Je paris que le garçon sait déjà plus que... ―il se tait et rougit―. C'est mieux que ce soit Lili qui lui raconte que France ―assure-t-il avec un frisson

― Switzerland avait dit qu'il imposerait à sa sœur un entraînement sévère et il se demandait si ça n'avais pas été la faute d'Autriche ou bien Sey...-il s'arrête en l'entendant et pâlit en se rappelant que d'ailleurs, ça avait été France qui le lui avait expliqué, à lui. Il s'était enfuit en courant les mains sur ses oreilles en criant "c'est pas vrai, il ment; c'est pas vrai, il ment" puis il avait eu des cauchemars les nuits suivantes à causes d'une explication trop précise.

―What? ―demande l'américain tandis qu'il se sert du café―. Autriche? J'ai du mal à l'imaginer. Ça doit être les plus jeunes... Ou France. Il me racontait bien des choses, quand j'étais petit ―raconte-t-il sans y accorder beaucoup d'importance. Angleterre cligne des yeux.

―Mais il est très jeune encore! ―s'exclame.-t-il―. Tu sais? Ça ne m'intéresse pas qui l'a expliqué à Liechtenstein... Et encore moins ce que France puisse faire―insiste-t-il, puis il se rappelle de ce qui s'est passé-.

―Ok... Calme-toi, personne en s'est approché de Sealand pendant les vacances―Angleterre le regarde avec de gros yeux ronds.

―J'espère bien! ―s'exclame-t-il.

―Et en traumatise pas Switzerland, Ok? ―il sourit―. Et que t'a-t-il raconté d'autre? Des nouvelles? De toutes façon s'était moi qui surveillait Sealand- dit-il avec un tendre sourire.

―Jum! ―il fronce les sourcils. Puis une idée lui passe par la tête―. Yes, maintenant que tu demandes... Yes.

―What? Tell me! Tell me! Un secret? Liechtenstein les a surpris de nouveau?

Angleterre se surprend...alors c'était ÇA que Liechtenstein avait raconté à Amérique à Tokyo.

―Eh... en fait, il m'avait dit qu'il avait un problème...il n'arrivait pas à comprendre un truc.-

―Tell me! Come on! Come on! ―demande Amérique excité.

―Ben... Apparemment, pendant le campement, il lui est arrivé quelque chose avec Autriche... quise serait fâché. Je en sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, il ne me le pas dit—commence-t-il à expliquer.

―Faire quelque chose? Comme quoi?―il fronce les sourcils, intrigué.

―Aucune idée—il hausse les épaules-. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il savait déjà que probablement Autriche n'apprécierait pas. Un truc avec le piano-invente-t-il. L'américain semble déçu.

―Boring... Et alors?

―Well, il est allé lui demander pardon―commence l'anglais.

―Ah, Ok... et? ―il sourit―.Ne me dis pas que… ils avaient fait l'amour sur le piano et ensuite il est allé s'excuser?

-Mais! Bien sûr que non!-s'exclame Angleterre, outré-il m'a dit qu'au début il s'est fâché.

-Aha... ―États-Unis le regarde concentré. Angleterre trouve ça adorable.

―En tout cas, Switzerland lui avait apporté un bouquet de fleurs, mais il est devenu furieux et les à jetés au sol.

États-Unis ouvre la bouche.

―Nooon! Pas au sol! Oh god! Et ensuite? ―il fait une pause, puis il s'écrit―. Autriche les a sûrement ramassé dès qu'il a eu le dos tourné!

―Et alors qu'il partait, Autriche l'a pris du bras, l'a embrassé, ensuite lui a collé une baffe, a éclaté en sanglots, puis s'est enfermé chez lui ―explique-t-il un poil énervé par la façon dont Amérique vit n'importe quelle histoire...bon, et aussi parce que "Autriche" est un certain français qu'il connaît bien.7f3af03fa7

―Wooooow! Awesome! ―il éclate de rire―. Switzerland ... Man! Je peux vraiment pas croire qu'il ne sache pasl'interpreter...c'est limpide! ―il rit encore. Angleterre fait la moue.

―Ce n'est pas fini, mais...Qu'est-ce qui est si limpide?-

―C'est...c'est...comme...dans―il semble content—comme dans une histoire romantique.

L'anglais se raidit.

―Ç-ça l'est? ―demande-t-il dans un murmure.

―Je suis est persuadé qu' Autriche est follement amoureux de Suisse, et il en veut pas qu'il le sache... Il a trouvé awesome que celui-ci vienne s'excuser, mais il n'a pas voulu le montrer, et puis il a eu peur en voyant les fleurs, et a la fin il n'a pas pu se retenir, donc il l'a embrassé, puis il a pleuré car il a craqué et...Jaja! Awesome! J'en vais parler a Steven pour qu'il en fasse un film... à ton avis qui pourrait interpréter Switerzland? ―il a tout dit à toute vitesse, sans respirer.

Angleterre sent soudain son cerveau plus lent, tandis qu'il essaye d'assimiler.

―Bien que je n'arrive pas à imaginer Autriche tapant sur qui que ce soit ―ajoute l'américain.-Ça va?-

-Je...-

―Le truc des fleurs est awesome ―il sourit―. Peut-être que je devrais t'offrir des fleurs plus régulièrement.

―Ehm... Bref, après, Switzerland s'est rapproché de la porte pour lui parler et... ―il essaye de continuer son récit mais il se tait en imaginant comment il réagirait si jamais Amérique lui envoyait des fleurs.

―Oh! Ça continue! Incroyable!―il écoute Angleterre religieusement.

―Ehm... Co-come Autriche n'ouvrait pas, il a frappé encore puis il allait partir―continue-t-il énervé.

―Et alors?-demande Amérique enchanté-

-Ben, avant qu'il ne parte, il est apparu ne courant et il lui a dit qu'il le haïssait alors qu'il l'étreignait.-continue Angleterre en regardant ailleurs un peu beaucoup très rouge...s'efforçant de son mieux pour oublier que c'était lui.

―Oh my god... Love and hate story! C'est génial! En plus, ça leur va! Laisse-moi deviner... Ensuite il a avoué qu'il l'aimait―il sourit de plus belle―. Tandis qu'il le frappait? ―ajoute-t-il en réfléchissant―. Non, ça en ferrait trop―-

L'anglais commence à tousser... Il boit un peu de thé, histoire de se calmer.

―C'est qui qui raconte l'histoire? ―demande-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

―Im sorry, I'm sorry . C'est toi qui racontes―et il se met en avant, essayant de se contrôler.

―Good ―il déglutit―. Autriche lui a dit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, qu'il parte chez lui et qu'il ne lui adresse plus la parole ―explique-t-il sur un ton cassant.

États-Unis ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la ferme, puis le regarde comme un petit enfant.

―And? ―murmure-t-il, voulant connaître la fin

―Et alors il lui a dit qu'il... ―il sent un nœud au ventre―. Que...et bien, ce que tu as dis―termine-il d'expliquer.

―Qu'il l'aimait? Really? ―il rit―. Awesome! Je le savais!Je le savaiiiiiiiiiiiiis!

―Et ensuite il se sont séparé, chacun chez soit et voila―dit Angleterre avec un regard fuieux.

―Et alors qu'a fait Autriche? Il l'a embrassé, l'a pris dans ses bras et... WHAT? ―s'écrit-il scandalisé―. Nooon! -il nie vigoureusement―. Non! Ça en peut pas finir comme ça! Switzerland doit rester avec lui, et Autriche doit l'embrasser et ne plus jamais l'abandonner! Et rester heureux pour l'éternité !

―Eh ben, ça s'est passé comme ça! Autriche l'a expulsé, lui a dit qu'il en voulait plus le voir, alors Switzerland est parti―dit Angleterre d'un ton sec―. Et si tu veux mon avis, je crois que c'était un coup foireux d'Autriche...ou alors il avait bu!

―Call Switzerland! ―exige le plus jeune.

―What? ―il le regarde, surpris

―Dis-lui qu'il doit parler avec France, je suis certain qu'il sera d'accord avec moi! Il doit retourner avec Autriche et l'embrasser. Il est clair qu'il ne veut pas qu'il parte! Tu n'as jamais vu de films?

―Non! NOON! Surtout en raconte rien a France! ―s'exclame-t-il, paniqué―. Switzerland... il en s'aiment pas trop, et Autriche non plus...ça me causerait des problèmes...C'est un secret, tu ne dois surtout pas le répéter!-

―Alors..tu devrais...C'est de ta faute! Tu dois faire que Switzerland aille le voir!

―Bu… But… but… ―proteste le plus vieux

―Iggy... Come on! Tu n'as rien appris de nous? L'amour peut tout faire!

―But... ―il rougit et sent l'envie de se cogner la tête contre la table―. Autriche avait bien dit qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, si Switzerland se présente maintenant, il va être largué.

―Iggy, sérieusement. On doit se voir quelques films romantiques ―ordonne-t-il―. It's OBVIOUS que si Autriche l'embrasse et lui dit ce qu'il lui a dit...

―Mais...la claque... ―proteste-il, il commence a avoir peur, car il ne pense pas pouvoir accepter que **France**...―. Il devait avoir bu!

―T'es bête. Autriche fait ce genre de chose? Lui avouer qu'il l'aime? Et puis, les ivrognes ne mentent jamais.

―Alors il était drogué...il a dit qu'il le détestait!.

―Mais il est clair que ce n'est pas le cas... Il a bien gardé les fleurs,non? Heureusement que je suis assez intelligent pour comprendre ce qui se passe ―il gonfle le torse―. Je ne te laisses pas à chaque fois que toi tu me dis que tu me hais.. Imagine. Si je le faisait, on ne serais jamais arrivé `où nous en sommes aujourd'hui.

Angleterre se sent très mal. Il panique, et s'accroche à sa chaise avec force. Si fort qu'il se fait mal.

―Je ... crois ... vomir―balbutie-il d'une voix blanche, sans trouver d'excuse, trop choqué par ce que États-Unis vient de l'aider à comprendre, il se lève d'un coup.

―What? ―demande l'autre―. What's up? Iggy!

Et Angleterre se précipite dans les toilettes pour vomir plusieurs litres de thé, le déjeuné, et même ce qu'il a mangé en début de semaine, sur le point de s'évanouir

―Iggy? ―s'angoisse Amérique.

* * *

C'est l'une de mes parties préférés, Amérique est trop mignon :P


	6. Chapter 6

Ce n'est qu'après une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu' Angleterre revient dans la sale des video- conférances, les cheuveux mouillés peignés en arrière, sans la veste et encore pâle.

―Iggy! ―États-Unis se colle à l'écran―. Que s'est-il passé?

―I'm sorry... ―répond-t-il la respiration sacadée―. Quelque chose...j'ai mal dut digérer quelquechose.

―Eh bien, ça ne m'étonne pas... ―répond l'autre, l'air pensif.

―Ce n'est pas ça! ―proteste-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

―Eh... quoi?

―No! Je sais à quoi tu penses et ça n'a rien à voir avec ma bouffe-proteste le britanique.

―Mais... C'était quoi alors? Tu es tout vert.

―Je n'ai pas mangé anglais aujourd'hui ―explique-til―. Et ça en m'a pas fait du bien. T'inquiètes, ça va mieux ―ajoute-t-il, et un soupir lui échape.

―Tu veux que je t'envoie quelqu'un? T'as l'air vraiment mal en point-il le regarde avec soupçon.

―Non, non, c'est inutile. On se voit bientôt, j'ai déjà les billets pour Toronto pour après demain-puis il sourit, un sourire peu sincère.

―Ah, oui, Toronto ―l'autre semble curieux―. Toi... Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé avec France?

Angleterre ouvre les yeux et déglutit.

― Je... Je... je t'avais déjà raconté qu'il était faché avec moi.

―Pourquoi? -Amérique plise des yeux―. France se fâche avec toi tous les 2 jours et ce n'est pour ça qu'il laisse tomber un G8 qu'il a lui-même organisé

-Et bien, je n'en ai aucune idée, ça ne m'importe pas vraiment.-il regarde aileurs-ce n'est qu'un...Idiot.

―On devrait peut-être aller le voir... ―propose l'américain ―. Canadá y est allé aujourd'hui, le savais-tu?

―Idiot et malélevé ―rajoutte l'anglais, puis il entend les paroles d'Amérique―. Vraiment?

―Oui, j'aurais bien aimé l'accompagner, mais...

―Et que dit Canadá? ―demande-t-il feignant l'indiférence.

―Rien de clair... France va bien, et il a cuisiné des trucs bizarres ―à ces mots, Angleterre se retourne.

―Des trucs bizarres?

-Yes, par exemple... ―il réfléchit un bref moment―... De la cigone? -un oiseau… Du cygne et quelque chose de plus...une oie? Bref, pas de rapaces-.

Angleterre connait bien ces plats. De délicieux mets qu'il lui préparait au moyen âge. Il fixe l'écrant, pensif.

―Peu importe. Toujour est-il que c'est louche. Je pense qu'on devrait aller le voir. Quelque chose ne va pas- ses yeux bleus brillent d'impatience.

―Non, ce n'est pas si bizarre que ça ―déclare-t-il ―. Ce n'est qu'un imbécile, peut-être qu'il est.., îvre, il doit être sortit en boîte avec les deux autres et il n'a pas eu envie d'organiser le G8.

États-Unis le regarde, la mine sérieuse.

―Tu vas me dire pourquoi il s'est faché?

―T'es lassant. Je te répète que je ne sais pas et que je n'en ai rien à faire―répond l'autre d'un ton acide, de plus en plus suceptible

―O...k... ―réplique Amérique lentement, ses yeux bleus le détaillant―. T'es certain de que tout va bien?

Angleterre sent qu'il perd le contrôle.

―Yes, yes... Of course ―le rassure-t-il.

―On ne dirais pas.. ―il marque une pause, puis un soupçon le prend―. France t'as fait du mal? ―demande-t-il. À ces mots, le britanique ne peut s'empêcher de frisonner, il rougit légèrement tandis qu'il regarde le plus jeune, repensant à tout ce qui s'est passé.

―Non... Non! Rien que je ne puisse...gérer.

―Donc il s'est passé quelque chose ―il croise les bras―. Je devrais parler avec lui-annonce-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

―Et ... puis...NO! ―glapit Angleterre―. Non... Non! America, il est faché avec moi, je ne veux pas t'en mêler, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, merci!-s'exclame-t-il -Please ―rajoute-t-il sérieusement.

―Attends...t'essayes de le défendre?―demande l'américan en ouvrant de gros yeux. L'anglais l'imite.

―Wh... What? Of course not! But... Comment te sentirais-tu si j'allais demander des explications à Russie et lui exiger d'arrêter de t'importuner comme si t'étais encore un enfant?

―Qu'est ce que...qu'a à voir le comuniste dans cette histoire? ―demande l'américain la bouche ouverte. Le britanique se sent très mal à l'aise.

―Et puis, le G8 n'a rien à voir avec moi ou ce que...-il regarde ailleurs

―Ou ce que... ―repéte l'autre ―. Tu viens de dire qu'il l'avait annulé parce qu'il était faché .

Angleterre y réfléchit. Oui probablemente c'est à cause de lui...non, trop compliqué. Il se convainc lui même qu'il sagit d'autre chose.

―Non, non, il a anulé parce que ce n'est qu'un irresponsable ―assure-t-il.

― jamais agît comme ça? -demande États Unis curieux, tandis qu'il atrape un chewing-gum. L'anglais le regarde.

―À vrai dire.. Je n'en sais rien. Pro-probablement.

―¿Comment ça, tu n'en sais rien? Vous vous connaissez depuis... Toujours!

―But… Well, je n'y ai jamais prêté attention, tu sais? ―proteste-t-il, fatigué

―Alors laissons que Canada s'en ocupe... T'es certain qu'il ne t'a pas fait de mal? Je peux aller lui casser le nez.

―No, no, America. Ce sont mes affaires... Je..tout... tout va bien ―assure-t-il. Amérique se tait quelques secondes.

―T'as mal? ―demande-t-il soudain.

―Pa-pardon? ―balbutie l'anglais, ne s'y attendant pas

―Oui...c'est douloureux? ―insiste l'autre, inquiét.

―Je ne sais pas pourquoi on en parle encore ―proteste le britanique, il croisse les bras et regarde ailleurs-Au fait, je dois insister de nouveau, tu ne peux pas répèter rien de ce dont on a parler, ni à Switzerlan ni à Autriche ni a... France, à personne ―.

―Mais je parlais de ton estomac... s'il te faisait encore mal―répond l'autre, vexé―.Et bien entendu que je ne vais rien faire. À quoi penses-tu? I'm not a gossip girl! ―s'exclame-t-il, mais bien entendu, nous on ne le croit pas. L'anglais rougit un peu.

―Ah... L'es—l'estomac..ehm… ehm...non, ça va maintenant―il lui sourit de nouveau.-Ok, ok. Je voulais m'assurer que t'avais comprit.

Amérique fait les yeux blamcs.

―Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop. Tu viendras me voir après le G8? ―demande-t-il, mais le plus vieux l'écoute à peine―. Iggy? ―insiste-t-il―. Hello? ―et il commence à gesticuler.

―I'm sorry ―s'excuse l'autre tandis qu'il se passe une main dans les cheuveux.

―Sérieusement t'as pas l'air en forme. Tu devrais t'allonger.-L'autre soupire.

―T'as... t'as probablement raison ―accepte-t-il , il se sent soudain très fatigué.

―France ne t'as vraiment rien fait? ―lui demande-t-il de nouveau.

―Pourquoi peses-tu que France a la faute? ―demande l'anglais faché.

―Parce que tu ne m'as rien expliqué de ce qui s'est passé ―il fronce les sourcils.

―Je ne le sais pas! ―

―Mais il s'est passé quelquechose. T'as l'air bizarre ―il fait mine de se lever.―. Je vais te chercher...

―Bizarre? ―il se tend―. Je n'ai pas l'air bizarre! Qu'est-ce qui te semble bizarre?

―Ta façon d'agir. ―il racomode ses lunettes―. Si t'étais une fille je jurerais que t'es enceinte ou un truc du genre.

―Que...quoi?! What are you talking about, you jerk! ―. Amérique éclate de rire

―T'es bizarre... Très bizarre. Et puis, tu vomis.

―Mais qu'est ce qui te semble si bizarre? ―s'impatiente l'autre, il ne veut pas que tout le monde s'en aperçoive.

―Toi... et France... ―il réfléchit .Le britanique retient sa respiration.-Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir et vous tapper dessus. Ça dégage.

―Peut-être que tu devrais venir me chercher, finalement ―la seule chose qu'il veut, c'est qu'Amérique oublie France. Mais il s'en veut dès qu'il le dit.

―A-are you seriuos? ―l'américain est trop surpris.

―Eeeeh... ―l'autre ne peut s'empécher de rougir.

―Que t'as -t-il fait?-demande-t-il.

-Bloody hell! ―murmure l'autre.

―Je te dis d'aller le voir et tu me demandes d'aller te chercher.. ―il se lève―. Ne bouges pas, j'arrive.

―O... Oublie France Ok? ―demande l'anglais sans oser le regarder―. Fais ce que tu veux. Viens si ça te chante.. Je...je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe...la seule chose que je te demande, ne parle pas de Switzerland, ne... ―il a du mal à parler, panique―. Je pars―finit-il par dire―. J'ai à bosser. On se voit à Toronto ―.

―Wait! Wait! ―

L'anglais ne l'écoute même pas tandis qu'il finit de ranger ses affaires

―Iggy! ―l'apelle Amérique, histérique

―Goodbye, my dear ―Et il raccroche, laissant le plus jeune abasourdi.


End file.
